Guardain
by Haytar96
Summary: She's been trapped in a secret lab for six years...She's project Prometheus...(Pepperony) Rated T My Oc's story!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N A new story! YAY! The story that introduces my OC Guardian! Yes I know she's me…me and some of my friends were imagining ourselves as super heroes and they suggested I put mine in one of my stories. Sooooo my lovely fanficians here is my OC Guardian!)**

A young girl at the age of ten woke up in someplace she didn't know. "Where am I?!" she asked screaming, she was tied to an examination table. The entire room was white; the only color was her dark hair and eyes. The sound of a door opening made her turn her head, a man wearing a white lab coat with an H on it. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" the girl asked panicky. The man just smiled and took a needle out of his pocket, "Don't worry Hailey…you'll get used to this." He said and pushed the needle into her arm.

Six Years later:

Tony gazed at his computer reading though some FBI reports Pepper had given him earlier that day. "Hammer's up to something…" he murmured to himself, Rhodey walked into the armory talking with Pepper. "No…why would anyone buy that?" Rhodey asked scoffing and Pepper shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…" she said sighing. Tony looked up and motioned for his two friends over, "Guys…I think Hammer's up to something. Something big the new project is called project Prometheus…" he said. Pepper's eye widened "Ooooh! Creepy!" she said excited, Rhodey rolled his eyes. "According to the FBI the project is just a myth and it's been that way for the past six years…but now they're talking about it again." Tony said and frustrated frown formed on his lips.

"What are you doing Justin…?" Tony asked himself quietly, Rhodey looked at the reports and shrugged "maybe you can go in and check it out..." he suggested and Tony nodded. "Ya...that's a good idea." He said and walked over to his armor.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony hovered over the door to the secret Hammer underground facility. "Ok guys…I might lose you when I'm down there." He said over the comm. Systems, "Ok Tony! Good luck! Oh and please be careful!" Pepper said and Tony smiled. "I promise…see you in a bit!" he said and opened the door.

Everything was white. It made everything to bright and hard to see, Tony passed many different observation windows. He frowned and looked through one, the room looked bad. It had an examination table along with many different tools; Tony shuddered and went to the next window. This one was different it looked like a very clean, white prison cell. The only color there were little black tally marks, like whoever lived there was counting the amount of days that had passed. "That's a lot of marks…" he whispered.

A terrified screaming made Tony's head snap up. He flew down the corridor to another observation window; scientists were trying to hold down a sixteen year old girl. One of them had a needle in one hand while the others tried to hold down her arms and legs, "LET ME GO!" the girl shouted and one of the scientists flew across the room and painfully hit a wall. The girl hit the guy with the needle in the chest with her foot and scrambled of the table; before she could do anything else a guard came in and shot her with a dart. The guard smirked and held up a little remote, on the remote was a little red button he pushed it. The girl was suddenly on the floor screaming like she was being electrocuted; Tony clenched his hands into fist and broke into the room. Everyone shouted in alarm and scrambled around the room, "Iron Man!" The guard with the remote yelled, Tony hit the man with the remote and took the small object from him. Tony hit the red button and the girl's screaming stopped and she fell unconscious, the scientists cowered in the corner away from the armored hero.

"What are you doing to her?!" he asked shouting, one of the scientists flinched "we j-just working for Mr. Hammer…" he said and Tony growled. "You didn't answer my question." He said angrily, "Sh-she's been here for six years…we were order to make her into a weapon…" a scientist said shaking.

An alarm suddenly blared and Tony looked around. _Crap!_ He thought agitated; he turned towards the girl and picked her up. Tony flew down the white corridors and out the main door that lead to the facility, "Tony? Are you back?" Rhodey asked through the comm. Systems. Tony sighed "Ya…" he said sadly. "What happened…? Did you find anything?" Pepper asked and Tony frowned "Oh ya…I found something…" he said. "Well…what?" the redhead asked curious. "You'll see…" Tony said and looked down at the girl in his arms.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony landed outside the armory and walked in. Pepper and Rhodey gasped at what they saw, "Who is that?" Rhodey asked shocked. "I have no idea…but she needs our help." Tony said and walked into the armory's infirmary; Pepper followed him and looked at the girl with curiosity. "Will she be ok?" she asked, Tony turned towards her and armored down. "Hopefully…" he said and pulled Pepper close.

Pepper hugged Tony for a moment and walked over to the bed where the mysterious girl slept; she tucked the girl in and put her vitals on the screen above the bed so they can see. "She seems alright…" Pepper murmured. Tony shook his head "On the outside maybe…but you didn't see how scared she was…Six years…she was there." He whispered sadly.

Pepper took Tony's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You did the right thing bringing her here." She said smiling. Tony nodded and sighed "Ya…maybe she'll tell us what happened to her…" he said whispering.

**(A/N Ok…sooooo how was that? Do you want me to keep going…? Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Ok new chapter of Guardian! Co-written by Batfan94! :D)**

_All she saw was men crashing through the front door. Pain ran through her head and she heard strange voices. "Take her to the lab. Project Prometheus begins now." A man said gruffly. Hailey shouted out in shock and pain when a needle went into her arm, "its alright dear…you'll get used to it." Someone said above her and everything went dark. _

_As the drugs left her body Hailey woke up to men in lab coats, they held clipboards and watched her intently. "Who-who are you? Where am I?" she asked but they didn't respond. "Hit the switch Greg…" a man said. He stood by the door wearing a blue suit, he seemed excited. The man 'Greg' pulled on a small red lever and pain shot through her like a bullet. _

_Electricity coursed through her body and anguished screams filled the room, they watched as she writhed and screamed and all they did was write on their clipboards. The man by the door smirked and nodded towards Greg who nodded back and hit the lever again. The power went up and Hailey screamed louder before she passed out all together. The man sighed and had Greg turn the power off, "We'll do more tomorrow…" he said and left. "Of course Mr. Hammer." Greg said and grinned at the unconscious girl._

_She was someplace different this time, someplace cold and uncomfortable. The walls were pure white and the only color was a black security camera and her dark brown hair and eyes. Hailey sat up and gasped in pain, her head ached along with the rest of her body. She was in small jail cell. Only big enough to fit a bed, toilet, and sink, "Great…I've died and gone to hell…" she muttered and fell back onto her uncomfortable mattress. Then another thought hit her, "What happened to David? Did they get him too? Did he run? I hope he ran…" she thought desperately. She saved David when he first ended up on the streets. A man tried to kidnap him, he after that he stuck with Hailey and they protected each other until that day she was taken. Hailey heard footsteps and quickly sat up, a man. The man from before, "Ahhh good you're awake. It's been a couple of days!" he said and Hailey looked at him blankly. _

_The man smiled "Do you know what we're trying to do to you?" he asked slowly, Hailey stood up on shaky feet and walked over to the bars that held her in her cell. "Ummm torture…? Cause that's what it feels like." She said coldly. The man smirked "Well you sound very educated." He said and Hailey rolled her eyes, "Thanks…you sound like an a-"she was about to say when he hit her with an electrified rod. Hailey fell to the ground gasping for air, men with guns opened her cell and pulled her to her feet. "Time for some more fun my dear." The man said happily. What happened next wasn't fun at all._

Hailey jumped but didn't dare to open her eyes. She's had nightmares for a long time and she's learned that if she didn't open her eyes they'd think she was still asleep. But something was different, she was warm and comfortable. That wasn't right. _Did they finally kill me?_ She asked herself, then her ears perked when she heard a quiet beeping and the slight rustle of clothing. Someone was watching her, this isn't right either. No one watched over her, no one has in six years. Another sound hit her ears; it was shoes against a mettle floor. "How is she?" a female voice asked whispering. "She was dreaming a moment ago…but it stopped. She seems fine for right now." A somewhat familiar male voice said calmly.

Hailey decided she needed to get out before someone did actually kill her. She sprang from bed ripping out her IV; she was on the other side of the room in a defensive stance. A boy her age with raven black hair and blue eyes slowly rose from his seat with his hands raised in a calming manner. "Hey, Hey it's ok…you're ok. We're not going to hurt you." he said calmly, Hailey looked at him then at the girl beside him. She had short red hair and brown eyes, she kept her hands visible and had reassurance in her eyes. Hailey slowly straightened but stayed where she was, "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked as her eyes darted around. The boy slowly moved forward with his hands still up, "I'm Tony…and this is Pepper. You're safe. I promise…" he said as he got closer. Hailey backed up a bit more and Tony stopped, "How-how did you get me out? I've been trying to do that for six years!" she said eyes wide. Tony smirked and scratched his head "Well…how about I tell you that later. For now I would like to take care of your bleeding arm." He said. Hailey looked down to see her arm was indeed bleeding and her hand was holding a counter top for support, Tony moved close enough to take her arm and examine it.

"Just from the IV…nothing major…although I don't like the way your fever is going." He said and tried to lead her over to her bed, Hailey's world spun and she was about to collapse. She lunged to her bed and practically fell on it so she wouldn't fall to the ground, Tony helped her the rest of the way and Pepper tucked her in as Tony went to get another IV and bandages. "Why are you two helping me?" Hailey asked and Pepper smiled, "It's what we do." She said in whisper. Tony walked back over to her with his supplies and began to work silently. "What's your name?" he asked after a minute, Hailey looked at him and debated whether or not to tell him the truth or to lie. Tony looked up at her when she didn't answer "We're aren't going to hurt you…what Hammer did it terrible." He said quietly. Hailey winced at the memory of Hammer, "I'm Hailey…." She said deciding to tell the truth.

Tony smiled at her and Pepper walked into the room holding a bottle of water. "Nice to meet you Hailey." He said and opened the bottle for her. Hailey looked at the water carefully before taking a drink, "What happens now?" she asked. Tony and Pepper looked at each other "Well you need to get better, your blood work came back and we found a kind of poison in system. It'll take a few days for it to be completely gone." Tony said carefully. Hailey shook her head "I can't…thanks for saving me and all but I have to find a friend of mine." She said moving to get up. Her head pounded and her vision blurred, she gasped and Tony gently pushed her back down. Hailey screamed at the pain in her head and she could faintly hear Tony shout "Pepper get the morphine!" and then she heard and saw nothing.

Pepper closed the infirmary door gently and faced her two friends. "She's right…what are we going to do?" she asked. Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know." He muttered. Rhodey frowned "How do you know we can trust her? I mean you did find her in one of Hammer's labs and she could have been planted there to get to you." he said shrugging. Tony grumbled, "You didn't see her so panicked Rhodey….no one could do that." He said quietly. He glanced at Hailey's vitals on the computer and sighed. A loud beep noise made them all jump. Tony was in the infirmary in an instant. He stood in the doorway shocked; Rhodey and Pepper were behind him. "What's wrong?!" Pepper asked trying to get around her boyfriend, "She's gone….Hailey's gone!" Tony said horrified. "Maybe she wants to be on her own now." Rhodey said shrugging. Tony shook his head "No! Rhodey! You don't understand! She was on medicine that was going to get the poison out of her system! If she's not getting what she needs…the poison will spread through her body and she'll die." He said panicked.

Rhodey's eyes widened "Oh…hell." He muttered. All three Teens looked at each other and ran to their suits.

**(A/N Reviews! PLEASE!)**


End file.
